Glee Is Gleeful
by dm300charmed
Summary: Sam and Finn SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to FOX. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.

Glee is Gleeful

Part 1

Finn Hudson was on his way down the street when a car pulled up and he herd a window roll down but did not pay much attention. He had just found out that his mom was going to get married again and was a bit shell shocked.

"Hey Finn, you ok man?" Finn looked round at the use of his name and was surprised to see his fellow team mate in both Glee and Football hanging out of the window of his car.

"Yeah Sam, thanks I'm ok" he replied.

"You sure? You look like you have seen a ghost." He enquired further.

"My mom just told me that she is getting married and I'm just trying to wrap my head around it."

"Do you want to be alone?" Finn turned fully now to get a good look at Sam, he was wearing a white tank top that was almost see through and his blonde hair was wrapped around his angelic features. Finn felt a stirring in his jeans.

"Come on, get in" he said. Finn headed for the shotgun seat. When they were almost at Sam's, Finn saw his hand come across towards his bulge.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" he asked alarmed

"Oh come on I know you want me, that bulge is a bit hard to miss." Sam was speaking the truth and Finn knew it, what he didn't know was that this had been Sam's intention all along. He had been following Finn from school checking out his ass in his jeans and now that he was in the car he had struggled to keep his eyes on the road, he found Finn's bulge and nipples that you could see through his tight t-shirt almost resistible. Finn reached across and placed his hand on Sam's own dick. Sam tried again with his hand and it made its destination. Both boys continued to stroke each other till they reached Sam's house.

"Will anyone be home?" asked Finn

"Nah" replied Sam. "All to my self tonight" Sam eagerly took Finn's hand and led him through the house and up to his room. "Make yourself comfortable"

"Well if you insist," Finn removed his t-shirt and shoes and lay back on the bed. Sam stared at the hot stud that lay before him, Finns almost hairless chest glinted from the Sun streaming in the window and his definition and nipples were perfect. Sam removed his own tank top and crawled up the bed to Finn kissing his way up his chest till he found Finn's mouth. He was allowed entrance with no hesitation and the boys began to explore each other as their tongues roamed freely around each others mouths.

"Do you top or bottom?" asked Sam

"Either" replied Finn "but I would like to fuck you tight hole" he said and rolled Sam over so he was on his back and climbed on top of him.

"I suppose that's acceptable" he mused "but only if you blow and rim me first" Finn smiled only too happy to oblige. He pulled Sam of the bed and they began to kiss again. They both reached for the zippers on each others jeans and hastily removed them so they were only left wearing their boxers and socks. Finn slipped his hands into Sam's boxers and began to play with his bubble butt.  
"Enough teasing" said Sam and he forced Finn to his knees. Finn removed Sam's boxers and helped him step out of them then saw the solid 9 inches in front of him. His was a little shorter he thought and only 8 but maybe a bit thicker. He ran his tongue down the entire length and then swallowed it whole. As he was giving Sam the best blow job he had ever had Finn slipped one….then two fingers into Sam's waiting hole and finger fucked him as he was being face fucked by a slightly impatient, very horny Sam.

As Sam blew his load straight down the back of Finn's throat the finger's were removed from his ass and he began to miss them so as Finn was cleaning him up with his tongue he leant down and whispered in his ear, "you can rim me now." He turned around and bent over the bed so hiss bubble butt was in Finn's face and Finn wasted no time in letting them get acquainted. He grabbed Sam's hips and Sam shivered with a wave of ecstasy as he felt Finn's tongue slip in and out of his hole. Finn continued to rim him for 5 minutes to get him nice and lubed up and with one hand removed his own boxers and let his cock breathe. Sam looked around when he did not feel the tongue return and he felt Finn's hands on his back and then he moaned in pleasure as he felt Finn's cock enter his ass slowly, Finn moved his hips back and forward slowly at first really enjoying it he then started to speed up and anyone who was watching would have thought it beautiful and little did either of them know that most of their show had been witnessed. Puck had come by to surprise his lover Sam with a little afternoon action and could not believe his eyes when he saw his best friend who he had lusted over blowing and rimming Sam. Just as Finn came loudly in Sam's ass Puck entered and said "well Finn I never would have believed it"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to FOX. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.

Glee is Gleeful

Part 2

As the spent boy's collapsed on the bed Puck burst into the room.

"Well, well Finn I would never have believed it." Finn scrambled to find something to cover himself with.

"Puck this isn't what you think" he said hastily.

"Oh yeah, hey blondie" He leaned over and began to kiss Sam.

"Wait, you two?" asked Finn.

"Yep" Said Puck "bet you never thought that did you sexy"

"Sexy eh" Finn mused as the realisation of what this meant hit him as he took in the hottie in front of him. Finn stood up and walked round to Puck showing him his whole man hood. He grabbed Puck and kissed him. He slid his hands under Puck's shirt and lifted it over his head. He then went for the zipper on his jeans and it was not long before Puck was left standing only in his tight white boxers. Finn returned to kissing him but did not stop at his lips. He continued straight down Puck's chest pausing only for a moment on each nipple. Finn was soon faced with Puck's cloth covered crotch but he did not stop there he kissed it once then continued to make his way down Puck's muscled legs and all the way to his feet. As he was making his way back up again Sam bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Wait for when he gets into it, he takes no prisoners, I'm off to take a leak."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"You'll see" Laughed Sam as he left the room.

Finn began to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," said Puck, "bend over." Finn could not help but be forced over by Puck's muscular arms. He suddenly realised what Sam meant and this was followed by another realisation that he was not going to be the one on top this time.

Puck removed his boxers and moved Finn so he was bent over the bed. He reached into the draw where he knew Sam kept the lube and proceeded to lube up his cock and Finn's hole.

"Are you ready for this bitch?" he asked.

"I think so." Replied Finn and jumped as Puck shoved his cock straight into his ass. Finn jumped as the head of Puck's cock pushed through his hole.

"Man your tight!" He exclaimed as he pushed the rest of his dick into Finn's hole.

"Well I've only ever had one other cock in me" Finn struggled to say as he was shoved more and more into the bed as Puck fucked him faster and harder. Pucks hands were resting on Finn's shoulders keeping him bent over. Puck was moving so fast and moving Finn with him it was to the point where as Puck was fucking him he was humping the bed and just about ready to blow his load. Finn was panting so hard at this point and Puck just kept moaning.

"Oh yeah you are an amazing bottom" he kept yelling. "I'M GONNA CUM" he yelled and he shot his load straight into Finn's ass. He kept going with the same pace after he had shot his load not loosing his hard on.

"I'm not stopping till you cum all over Sam's bed." He said to Finn and Finn soon gave him what he wanted cumming into Sam's duvet. The two boys collapsed onto the bed Puck on top of Finn still in him. Sam returned to see his two lover's on the bed.

"What nobody got time for me?" he asked with a large grin. Puck got up and turned towards him revealing his hard member.

"Yeah I think I might be able to squeeze you in but I need cleaned up first" Sam smiled and approached him. He dropped to his knees and as he did he ran his tongue down Puck's chest. He was now faced with Puck's dick and wasted no time in beginning to lick the cum of it. Puck felt a cool sensation in his ass and turned his head to see that Finn was also on his knees giving him a rim job. He turned back to Sam who had now begun to swallow his cock and placed his hands on the back of Sam's head to encourage him. He could feel Finn's cool tongue slip in and out of his hole over and over again. He could not believe how turned on and close he was having only cum a few minutes before. He gasped and moaned and Finn grabbed his hips and pulled him back so his tongue hit Puck's spot. Sam went with Puck and Puck began to pant as he came for a second time shooting this load straight down Sam's throat. After Puck was cleaned up again Sam bent Finn over the bed and began to eat Puck's cum out of his ass.

"So anyway" said Puck as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "Who was the guy who popped your cherry as I know it wasn't Sam. I watched you since you got here." Sam raised his head for a second.

"Yeah I would like to know that" he echoed.

"You might not believe me" said Finn with a shiver as Sam went back to rimming him.

"Come on then" said Puck

"It was Will."

"You mean Mr Shu?" Said Puck sitting up straight now.

"Yep" was Finn's reply and Puck smiled.

"I think a visit to Mr. Shu's is in order boys" said Puck with a hint of cunning in his voice and all three boys smiled.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to FOX. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors.

Glee is Gleeful

Part 3

Will Shuester had just opened a beer and sat back on the couch in the living room of his flat. He took a sip just as there was a knock at the door, he spluttered and yelled:

"Just a second" he put down his drink and brushed himself off. He opened the door and was faced with Puck, Sam and Finn. "What's up guys?" he asked confused. Puck just walked past him.

"Well Mr Shu, Will, Finn told me and my boy Sam here," He patted the crotch of Sam who was now standing next to him in Will's apartment, "how you popped his cherry and we wanted a piece too." Will could not believe what he was hearing; he looked to Finn who was still standing in the doorway wearing a sheepish smile.

"Well," Will began with the realisation of what could come settled over him, "You'd better come in." He shut the door behind Finn and smiled to himself. He was on Finn in a second. There mouths met and Finn gave in as Will pushed his tongue into Finn's mouth and grabbed his ass. This got Sam and Puck going and they too began to kiss.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" Will suggested. The three boys eagerly followed to the bedroom where they were now faced with their teacher in a way that only Finn had seen him in before. Will stood in front of the boys now wearing only his tight black boxer briefs which left nothing to the boy's imagination, hiss pecs were well defined with a perfect light covering of hair all over them. It only took another second for the boys to join him in this state of undress and then they were on him. Puck pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his chest and began to kiss him. Finn and Sam dropped to their knees and pulled down Will's underwear to reveal his hard, 8inch, uncut beauty that had been trapped. They each took a side and began to run their tongues up and down the length. Will shivered and Puck broke away.

"What's up?" he asked

"I never thought this would happen," Will replied, "even though I dreamed it would." Puck just smiled and began to kiss his teacher again as Will ran his hands up and down Puck's smooth back. This time Will broke the kiss and he reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Who wants to go first then?"

Puck grabbed the lube of Will and pulled his dick away from Sam and Finn who looked shocked at this change. He proceeded to lube up Will's cock then without any hesitation he sat on it and took the whole 8inches with little resistance. He began to move up and down fucking himself with his teacher's cock. Finn, not wanting to be left out picked up the lube and spread some over his fingers and shoved two of them straight up Will's ass. Sam, seeing the imitative Finn had taken, jumped onto the bed and presented Will with his own cock. Will graciously took the blonde stud's dick into his mouth and moved his hands to the smooth bubble butt of this hot kid. Puck noticed Sam's hole as Will ran his hands over the smooth ass and Sam jumped a little when a warm, wet feeling hit his ass and he looked around to see Puck rimming him as he rode Will's cock. Finn now had three fingers in Will's ass and he thought it was time for his cock. He removed his fingers and heard a muffled protest as Will still had Sam's dick in his mouth.

"Don't worry Mr Shu, it won't be empty for long." And with that he picked up Will's legs and dropped them on his shoulders to get a better go at his hole. Finn inserted his stiff member into Will's ass and heard a moan as he pushed further in till his balls hit Will's butt cheeks.

Now at this point Will was being fucked by Finn while blowing Sam who was getting rimmed by Puck who still had Will's cock in his ass. Finn began to pick up speed slamming his balls against Will's ass every time he pushed back in. Sam was the first one to cum shooting his load straight down Will's throat and Will lapped up every drop and cleaned him up. Sam rolled of Mr Shu and lay next to him.

"Wow Mr Shu, you sure know how to suck cock."

"Well I've had a bit of practice."

Puck was now moaning as he got Will's dick to hit his spot and Will yelled:

"I'm Cumming!" as he shot his load into Puck's ass.

Puck quickly jumped up and let Will shoot his load straight into Finn's face. He licked his lips.

"You taste better than Puck"

"Oh yeah" said puck and he pulled Finn out of Will and bent him over the bed and without any lube he shoved his cock straight into Finn's hole. Finn yelped as puck began to fuck him but he soon gave into it and he began to push his ass back onto Puck's dick.

"That looks fun" said Will with a gleam in his eye. He got of the bed and pulled Sam with him, he whispered in Sam's ear, "do you mind"

"Of course not" and Sam bent over the bed and Will worked his cock into Sam's ass. Sam's ass put up less resistance than Finn's as it was nice and lubbed from Puck's rim job. Sam and Finn were bent so far over the bed as their ass's were mercilessly pounded that they met in the middle and they began to kiss, their tongues intertwining. The kiss was roughly broken apart though as Puck pulled Finn back by his hair so he could push further in and Finn moaned in pleasure as Puck hit his spot and for the first time that evening without having to touch his dock he came. He was soon followed by Will and Puck who then collapsed on top of the two spent boys beneath them and it was not long before all four of them drifted to sleep thinking about what is next.

To be continued maybe…

Please send any feedback/comments to delliotm93 .uk

I am considering writing a Supernatural, Smallville, Desperate Housewives, 90210 or The Vampire Diaries story please let me know what one would be preferred and I will get started.


End file.
